Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing correction method and a three-dimensional (3D) printing device, and particularly relates to a printing correction method of 3D printing and a 3D printing device thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with progress of computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), manufacturing industry has developed a three-dimensional (3D) printing technology, by which an original design conception can be quickly manufactured. The 3D printing technology is actually a general designation of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques, and a basic principle thereof is additive manufacturing, where a RP machine is used to form sectional shapes of a workpiece in an X-Y plane through scanning, and intermittently shift by a layer thickness along a Z-axis, so as to form a 3D object. The 3D printing technology is not limited to any geometric shape, and the more complex the workpiece is, the more excellence the RP technology is demonstrated. The 3D printing technology can greatly save manpower and a processing time, and under a demand of the shortest time, a digital 3D model designed by software of 3D computer-aided design (CAD) can be truly presented as a physical part, which is not only touchable, a user can also actually feel a geometric curve of the physical part, and test assemblability of the physical part or even perform possible functional tests.
During a 3D printing process, a tilt situation of a printing platform used for carrying a 3D model is an important variable that influences the printing quality. The more severe the tilt situation is, the poorer the printing quality is. The conventional 3D printing device generally has a knob or a similar adjusting mechanism to facilitate a user manually adjusting the printing platform. However, the manual adjustment is inaccurate and inconvenient in usage. Therefore, it is still a goal of effort for those technicians of the field to provide a simple, accurate and efficient printing correction method and a 3D printing device thereof.